


The Fine Line

by nekluvshp



Series: Lines [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick and tired of Sirius and Snape's constant fighting. So he decides to lock them in a room together until they work out their differences. His plan backfires in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Line

Harry was positively _fuming_! He couldn’t believe what was happening or that he was the one that caused it. His plan had essentially worked but it went way further than what he wanted. It was nearing the point of mental scarring. Wasn’t the one on his forehead bad enough?

 

A loud thud had Harry glaring at the wall opposite his bed. Then the familiar sound of rhythmic squeaks and soft thumps began. 

 

At first it had been a pleasant alternative to the constant fighting between the two men until his godfather invited _him_ to have a room to stay in while _he_ was around. Of course he had chosen the room right next to Harry's.

 

Snape was absolutely insufferable. The only rooms he hadn’t been allowed to choose from were Sirius' childhood room, Regulus’ room, and the master bedroom, which of course had been his parents’. And instead of opting to share his lover’s room like any _sane_ person would. He chose the one with the bed directly on the other side of the wall from Harry's.

 

The first night the couple spent in Snape’s room had been bordering on traumatic for the young man. Harry had been having such a nice dream about winning the Quidditch World Cup only to be woken up by several loud thumps that shook his own bed.

 

Harry's first instinct had been to prepare him self for attack. His thoughts had immediately gone to the remaining death eaters coming after him. It had taken him several minutes to figure out he wasn’t in any _physical_ danger when the sounds became softer and more regulated. 

 

The moment Harry realized what was happening mere feet from where his own head had been minutes before, he’d snatched up his pillow and blanket and retreated to the drawing room for the night. The first thing he did the next morning was to rearrange his room to get his bed as far away as possible from the perverted potions master.

 

It had become undeniably clear to Harry that his first assumptions of why the man had chosen that room had been wrong. Harry thought Snape was just trying to torture him with his presence but no, it seemed the man was trying to have Harry committed to the mental ward at St. Mungo’s by having sex in that room as often as Sirius would allow. 

 

Unfortunately for Harry, Sirius had become somewhat of a whore after escaping Azkaban, and later being cleared of his status as a murderer, and didn’t really seem to care where they were. He probably would have done it on the kitchen table with the entire Order watching if Snape was ok with it. 

 

Once the sounds started getting louder and faster Harry resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon. They usually went at it for at least an hour and most definitely more than once. 

 

Harry glared at the door as he passed it on the way to the kitchen for a midnight snack. He had to admit though that he was grateful for the fact that they at least cast a charm so their _voices_ didn’t carry beyond the walls of the room they were in. Harry shuddered at the thought of hearing his godfather in the throes of passion. 

 

In the kitchen, Harry helped himself to a butterbeer and made a peanut butter sandwich. Then he took a seat at the table to once again reflect on how this came to be. 

 

~!~

 

It had been exactly three years since Voldemort’s downfall and a huge dinner party was being hosted at Grimmauld Place. It was both a celebration and a chance for them to mourn the loss of loved ones as a group. 

 

The night had started out pleasant enough. Everyone was talking and joking and just enjoying being together. Even George, who had finally come to terms with the loss of his twin and had mostly reverted back to his old self, was having fun. 

 

When everyone was gathered around the table, Sirius instigated a minute of silence for their fallen friends and family. Then they all raised their glasses and toasted Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin Creevey, Dumbledore, and anyone else they could think of for their bravery and the parts they played in defeating the darkest wizard of all time.

 

There was a tense silence for a while after that but once everyone began to fill their stomach, the mood lightened considerably and everything returned to a semblance of normal. 

 

Near the end of dinner, Harry had been engrossed in conversation with Ron and Hermione about their fast approaching wedding when there was a shout from behind him, followed by the scraping of a chair on the floor. 

 

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Sirius was on his feet and pointing an accusatory finger at Snape. Both men were practically dripping with anger. The young man got to his feet and announced that dinner was over and that it would be a good idea if everybody just went home. Slowly, the occupants of the room got to their feet and said their farewells. 

 

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the drawing room chatting amiably. Sirius and Snape however were sitting on opposite sides of the room trying to make the other burst into flames from will power alone.

 

Harry wasn’t even entirely sure why his old potions professor was still there. He’d vaguely heard something about the man’s house being overrun by… something, he couldn’t quite recall what. And that Mrs. Weasley had bullied Sirius into letting him stay a few nights until the problem could be taken care of. 

 

Around midnight Ron and Hermione were getting uncomfortable with the amount of tension in the room and decided to take their leave, both feeling sorry that Harry lived there and was unable to escape it.

 

Harry accompanied them to the kitchen fireplace, which was the only one connected to the floo network. As soon as the fire turned back to yellow-orange there was a shout from upstairs. The twenty year old quickly extinguished the fire and stormed his way back to the drawing room.

 

When Harry reentered the room, he opened the door so hard that it bounced back off the wall and nearly hit him. Both men froze when they saw how angry the younger man was. A few red sparks shot out of the end of Harry's wand when he pointed it at them. 

 

“I am sick and tired of hearing the two of you bitch at each other!” Harry shouted, more sparks erupting from his wand. “You couldn’t put aside your petty differences for one fucking night and ruined the whole party! You know how important tonight was for everyone, especially me!” He roared. 

 

Gray eyes and black eyes both averted to the floor after Harry spoke these words. They both knew he was right and at the same time they still were itching to rip the other limb from limb. They watched as Harry grabbed the doorknob and turned to look at them once more, wand still drawn.

 

Both men were then surprised when their own wands went flying across the room to Harry. The only joy either of them found in this was that the other was wandless as well. Meanwhile, Snape was secretly impressed that Harry had gotten the hang of nonverbal spell casting. 

 

“I don’t care how you do it or how long it takes, neither of you are leaving this room until you’ve worked out your problems and can at least be civil to one another.” Harry said evenly. He pointed his wand back and forth at them to be sure they knew he was completely serious. 

 

Harry then left the room, slamming the door behind him and he threw every locking spell he could think of at it. He listened for a moment before heading toward the stair case to go to bed and as he put his foot on the first step, he heard Sirius' voice break the silence and distinctly heard the words, “slimy git,” shortly followed by, “mangy mutt.”

 

Once in his room, Harry shut his door, the angry shouts immediately being blocked out, stripped and climbed into bed. He fell asleep quickly; blissfully unaware of how big of a mistake his actions could turn out to be. 

 

~!~

 

Sirius and Snape both stared at the door in complete shock. The owner of the house broke out of his trance first and strode over to the door. He grabbed the knob and tried to open it, fully prepared to see Harry standing on the other side waiting to see how long it would take one of them to see that it was all a joke.

 

Immediately Sirius turned to Snape and shouted at him. “This is your fault, you slimy git!”

 

“My fault? How the hell is my fault, you mangy mutt?!” Snape retorted, his hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides. 

 

“Because… because… because I said so, that’s how!” Sirius bellowed. 

 

Snape’s hands found his hips. “Yes, real mature. You’re so slow you have to resort to tactics of a five year old.” He sneered. 

 

“What are you implying?” Sirius asked as he sank into a chair to try and control his angry shaking. 

 

A smirk formed on the potions master’s lips. “Me? I’m not implying anything, Black.” He started in a falsely sweet voice. “I’m _stating_ that you have the maturity of a child!”

 

Gray eyes, darkened by anger, glared up at the man who appeared to be in complete control of him self. Sirius wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

 

Snape was holding onto his anger by a thread. His fists were clenched so tight to keep from shaking he wouldn’t be surprised if he had drawn blood. Something about the fool sitting across from just made him want to lose control of himself in anyway possible. 

 

Sirius' thoughts were in a similar state. He knew why they had become enemies in the first place and how Snape’s hatred for him grew after nearly getting him killed. But that didn’t explain why they were the way they were now. He had tried letting go of his feelings for the other man and had even managed to get over his anger while in Azkaban. The moment they saw each other for the first time in years though, Sirius could still feel an inexplicable pull toward him. 

 

Now Sirius outwardly frowned as he tried to push these thoughts away. For the sake of James he didn’t want to feel anything other than hatred toward Snape. But then again, he’d never _really_ hated him. He’d just gone alone with whatever James did for the sake of a good laugh. 

 

This change in demeanor was not missed by Snape. When gray eyes moved to meet his again, they were softer than moments before. 

 

“You know, I never really apologized for what happened when we were kids.” Sirius started. “I just wanted you to know, Severus, that I truly am sorry for… everything.” 

 

Snape was still staring at the other man only now he was in complete shock, maybe even more than when Harry locked them in together. Not only had the mutt apologized but he’d used his first name. He had never heard his first name on the voice before and he barely contained the shiver that threatened to run down his spine. 

 

They both could feel that something changed with those words, that they were entering uncharted waters. Snape however, was not prepared for such a change and tried to cling to the familiarity of hating the other dark-haired man.

 

“Congratulations, Black. It only took you twenty-two years to grow a pair.” Snape scoffed, trying to goad Sirius into more arguing and return their relationship back to normal. Sirius just continued to stare up at him as if he could see that Snape’s resolve was slowly leaving him. 

 

A growl sounded from deep inside Snape’s throat that Sirius couldn’t help but find unquestionably sexy. “Stop staring at me like that!” He snapped and tried not to squirm under the piercing gaze. 

 

The only change was the Sirius' lips twisted into a smirk. He knew he was getting to the other man and he wasn’t even really doing anything. Snape was doing it to himself. 

 

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and Snape got right in Sirius' face. His hands gripped the arms of the chair to keep himself up as he shouted. “What the hell do I have to do to get you to stop?!” 

 

Two ideas immediately sprang to mind and Sirius felt his cock twitch at the thought of either one of them. However, he opted for the more convenient one and fiercely pressed his lips to the angry man’s. 

 

For a brief moment, Snape only stood there unable to process what was happening. Then he pushed Sirius back into the chair and fell on his own arse. 

 

Sirius watched him in amusement for a moment. The look on Snape’s face was that of a toddler who had just tried to walk for the first time but quickly learned that gravity was a cruel mistress. 

 

Snape’s mouth dropped open as he searched for the right words to scream at the staring idiot. But nothing seemed strong enough to voice how he felt. 

 

Before he could pull himself together though, Sirius pounced on him, pushed him the rest of the way down and straddled his waist. He opened his mouth to yell but immediately found it filled with a hot tongue that wasn’t his own. When he tried to raise his hands to push Sirius off, he found them pinned above his head. 

 

Then he made a mistake by basically trying to buck the man off of him. It backfired horribly. He could feel Sirius' bulge against is own groin and couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat. His cock started to harden at the contact as it had been a very long time since he’d been touched by another person.

 

Sirius yelped and sat up when he felt teeth sink into his lower lip. He smirked at the man underneath him. “Kinky.” He said between heavy breaths. 

 

As he moved to continue his assault on the other’s mouth, a pair of long legs bent around his chest and slammed him onto his own back. And with inhuman speed Snape had him in the same position Sirius had had him in. 

 

There’s was no denying it now. Snape was hornier than he had ever been in his entire life and there was no way that this was not happening now. Now, he just wasn’t going to give Sirius the satisfaction of taking him. 

 

It was Sirius' turn to be surprised. He was sure he would’ve had to have Snape’s cock down his throat before the other man participated. It was a rather nice surprise. 

 

Sirius released his own low moan when the man that was straddling him started grinding against him. “Fuck, Snape.” He groaned as his head smacked against the floor. 

 

Snape stopped and leaned down close the other’s ear. “If I’m going to fuck you, we could at least use each other’s proper name… Sirius.” He said with his velvety voice. He gave Sirius no time to answer though as he crashed their lips back together in a fiery kiss. 

 

As much as he enjoyed the words that had left Severus’s mouth, Sirius was not about to submit to him. He flipped them over once again using all the strength he had, Severus’s head narrowly missing the leg of the chair he had previously been occupying. 

 

This routine continued for several minutes. Neither man was willing to submit to the other because that would mean having to admit he’d become the other’s bitch for a night. 

 

It was Sirius who finally quit fighting. He realized he was losing too much energy struggling and he wanted to properly enjoy the fucking. Besides, he owed him one. 

 

“Now that’s a good pet.” Severus teased when Sirius didn’t try to flip them again. There was no malice in his voice or eyes though so Sirius just accepted it for what it was as he eagerly awaited the pleasurable part of the night. Or morning as it had to have been well after midnight by this point. 

 

Once he was sure Sirius wasn’t going anywhere Severus stood up for a moment and stared down at the other man. His black eyes raked over Sirius' body taking in his kiss bruised lips and the small damp spot that had formed where pre-come was obviously leaking from his cock. 

 

With a wave of a long hand, their clothes flew from their bodies and landed somewhere across the room. Severus nudged Sirius' legs apart with his foot before getting back on his knees and settling between them. 

 

Severus leaned down and kissed him again. This time slowly and almost lazily. Their erections rubbed against each other, pulling a moan from each of them and making Sirius thrust up against the other man’s hips. 

 

Now that he was in control though, Severus was going to take his time. He knew neither of them had been fucked in years and he wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could. 

 

As the need to breathe became apparent, Severus moved down and latched onto Sirius' throat, just below his pulse point. He nipped and sucked at the spot until an angry, red hickey formed. 

 

Deeming Sirius as sufficiently marked, Severus continued down to a hardened nipple and pulled it between his teeth, biting it nearly hard enough to draw blood. He soothed the pain with a few licks before doing the same thing to the other pink nub. Above him, Sirius hadn’t stopped moaning since he’d been at his throat. 

 

Sirius watched as Severus licked his way toward his waiting prick, stopping every so often to suck or nibble a random patch of skin. When he reached it, Severus dipped his tongue into his navel and at that Sirius had to stop watching or he was going to blow his load before he’d even been touched. 

 

“Will you get on with it, Severus?” He begged through gritted teeth. 

 

Severus gave him an unseen smirk as he snaked one arm back up Sirius body and placed three fingers against his reddened lips. “Suck.” He commanded. 

 

Sirius happily pulled the digits into his mouth, his tongue rolling around them and mimicking what he would do if it was Severus’ thick cock in his mouth instead. 

 

Reluctantly, Severus pulled his fingers away from Sirius' wicked tongue and brought them down to rub circles around his puckered hole. 

 

Always the impatient one, Sirius tried and failed several times to get one of those fingers inside of him. Each time only made his torturer wait that much longer to give him what they both wanted. 

 

Finally, Severus bent down and greedily sucked the head of Sirius' cock into his hot, wet mouth. At the same time, he roughly pushed his index finger past the ring of muscle into the tightness beyond it. Both of them moaned at the feeling and had Severus been a weaker man, he’d have come just from that.

 

After a minute or two, Severus added another finger to the first and heard the man above him hiss in pain. He knew it had to have been years since Sirius had been taken, if ever. He reveled in the thought that he just might be the first to take the domineering man. 

 

Severus listened as Sirius' pained whimpers turned back to lustful moans. He moved further down the dick in his mouth as he twisted and scissored his fingers to stretch the oh so very tight space around them. 

 

When he added a third finger, Sirius actually cried out in pain and the fingers inside him stilled for a few moments. 

 

Before continuing with his preparation, Severus deep throated Sirius and swallowed around him only to have his hair yanked painful to pull him off. 

 

“If you keep that up, I’m going to be done before we even start, Severus.” Sirius panted as he sat up on his elbows so he could properly see the other man. 

 

Severus smirked up at him only to be pulled up by the hand still in his hair and a tongue to be shoved into his mouth. He started moving his fingers again and nearly had the end of his tongue bit off when he prodded Sirius' prostate. The taste of blood filled his mouth. He pulled back and stuck his tongue out to see that he was in fact bleeding. Sirius sucked the muscle back into his own mouth and moaned loudly when his prostate was hit again. 

 

At last Severus seemed to think the man writhing under his touch was ready for something much larger and he removed his fingers from Sirius' arse with a pop. Then he slid up the quivering body beneath him and sat on Sirius' chest. He leaned over so that his neglected cock tapped against the other’s lips and groaned loudly when he was immediately granted entrance. 

 

“Fuck that’s nice.” He moaned as Sirius' skilled tongue traced random patterns on the underside of his dick. 

 

Severus grudgingly pulled away and was released with a wet pop. Sirius wasn’t the only one who was going to end up finishing far sooner than he liked. He knelt between the other’s thighs again and pulled his legs around his waist to lift Sirius off the ground a bit. 

 

Sirius felt his entrance being prodded and tightened his legs around the slim body between them to try and pull Severus into him. 

 

More than happy to concede, the potions master slid the head of his cock into Sirius' tightness and stopped. He felt like a virgin all over again when he realized just how close he actually was to coming. 

 

After far too much time of Severus not moving, Sirius forced himself further down on the cock impaling him. Soft hisses and moans escaped him as he was stretched. When Severus was fully sheathed inside him, Sirius looked up at the other man to find a look of intense concentration. And this is exactly why no one should go as long as either of them had without sex. 

 

A few minutes passed and Sirius was sick of giving Severus time to calm down so he did what he did best, he aggravated him. “Are you gunna fuck me or what, Snivellus?” He goaded. “Cause right now, I want you to fuck me so hard I can fucking taste it.” Annoyance and talking dirty, a powerful combination. 

 

The same growl from before came out of Severus’ throat. He responded to the mutt by slowly pulling out until only the tip remained and then snapped his hips forward as hard and as fast as he could. Sirius screamed out of both pain and pleasure. His hands moved to grip Severus’ biceps as the man leaned down and put his weight on his forearms. 

 

Severus pulled back again, thrust forward and started a leisurely pace that he knew would drive Sirius absolutely mad. He continued in this manner until Sirius was begging to be taken as hard and fast as humanly possible. A plea Severus was willing to comply with. 

 

At long last Sirius was getting what he wanted as he was taken almost brutally. He thrust back with equal enthusiasm and was rewarded when the cock inside him began hitting that spot with every other thrust. Every nerve in his body was on fire and he wanted nothing more than to shout his release while being fucked by Severus. 

 

His blood was boiling and sweat was dripping down his face as he pounded into the willing body beneath him. With every thrust Severus tried to get deeper inside the tight heat surrounding his cock. He wanted the feeling to consume him until he could feel nothing and everything at the same time. 

 

Severus averted his eyes from Sirius' face that was contorted into a look of pure pleasure, down to his dick that was leaking copiously onto his stomach. He watched as one of Sirius' hands began stroking it at a frenzied pace before he stopped it. He wanted Sirius to come on his cock alone. 

 

After what felt like hours, Sirius felt his orgasm upon him when Severus lifted his hips higher and his prostate was repeated assaulted. He couldn’t take it any longer. His body was pushed to its limits and he knew he was either going to explode from it or implode on himself and cease to exist. 

 

Sirius couldn’t keep his legs around Severus anymore. His feet found the floor and his weight was being supported by nothing more than his feet, shoulders and the grip Severus currently had on his hips. 

 

Suddenly every muscle in his body tightened, his toes curled and he came with a strangled cry of, “Severus!” He released his essence in thick ropes that nearly splashed onto Severus’ face and would have had the man been any shorter than he was. His seed coated his own stomach and the other man’s chest. 

 

The moment Sirius came, his muscles squeezed Severus length to the point of pain. He vaguely heard his own name spill from his partner’s lips as his own orgasm was ripped from his body and his spunk filled the other’s insides. He fell forward as he blacked out. 

 

A few moments later, Severus came around to find himself on his side with his chest pressed against Sirius'. They exchanged a look and they both knew neither of them had ever experience anything even close to what they just shared. 

 

Severus could feel the other body shaking against his own. Or maybe he was the one that was shaking, or both. He didn’t know or care. All that mattered was that he had just had the best sex of his life and it was with someone he thought he hated. 

 

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt and heard rumbling laughter coming from Sirius. Black eyes glared into gray ones. “What is so funny?” He asked with a weak voice. Severus couldn’t remember making much noise him self but he must have been with the way his throat suddenly felt. 

 

“If you thought Harry was angry before… he’s going to be livid when he finds out about this.” Sirius said in a voice as weak as his Severus’. It then came to Severus why this started out in the first place. 

 

“You should have told me kissing you would get you to shut up.” Severus said, trying to be angry with the other. 

 

“Oh?” asked Sirius. 

 

“If I had known that, I would have done it years ago.” The potions master said cheekily. 

 

Sirius laughed again and Severus realized that he just told the mutt he thought he was attractive when they were younger. 

 

“When? After I escaped from prison? At James and Lily’s wedding? When we were still in school?” Sirius asked, genuinely curious to know how long Severus had wanted him.

 

“D, all of the above.” He replied. Sirius just laughed again. It was amazing how cruel fate could be sometimes. The two men had wanted each other all long and it only took thirty years of hating each other to get there. There really was a fine line between love and hate, even finer than anyone could have guessed.

 

Sleep quickly took the exhausted men as they laid there talking about whatever nonsense came to mind. 

 

At about ten o’clock the next morning, Harry woke up with a gleeful smile. He quickly got up and dressed himself for the day. When he opened his door he couldn’t hear a sound coming from anywhere else in the house. He grabbed the two wands he had confiscated the night before and headed down to the drawing room.

 

As Harry approached the door, he still couldn’t hear anything. He reversed the locking spells he’d placed on it before pressing his ear to the door. It was silent in the room beyond and he could only assume that it meant one of two things: They worked out their differences and managed to get some sleep or they killed each other. Other wise they would certainly still be yelling. 

 

Harry opened the door and only took two steps into the room when he saw the most horrifying thing he ever had the displeasure of seeing. 

 

Sirius was lying on his back, asleep and Snape was lying comfortably on his chest. But that wasn’t the worst part. They were both naked and there were yellowish-white stains of dried semen on them and the floor. 

 

Both men stirred at the sound of two thin pieces of wood clattering to the floor and rolling away. 

 

Harry was rooted to the spot. He tried to make his body move but his brain seemed to have jammed trying to process the impossible sight in front of him. His godfather and… and Snape?! 

 

Sirius was the first of the two to become aware that they were being watched. He shook Severus’ shoulder trying to get him to look before he was conscious of the fact that Harry was staring at them. He wanted to see if Severus would blush like he did the night before when he’d accidentally let slip that he’d always liked Sirius. 

 

“What?” He growled and snapped his head up to look the other in the face. Sirius pointed somewhere over Severus’ shoulder and he turned his head to look. 

 

Sirius was not disappointed when Severus immediately turned back. His face was redder than a cherry. The man groaned as he hid his face in his hands. “You’re cute when you blush.” Sirius said lightly. 

 

These words snapped Harry out of his reverie and he looked like he was going to faint. “I… did _not_ need to ever see this.” Harry said as he covered his eyes. But the image of the two men lying naked together seemed to have burned into his retinas forever. 

 

Wanting something to do, Harry announced that he’d make breakfast and quickly fled from the room. 

 

“Your ass is mine next time.” Sirius said to Severus loudly enough to carry down the hall after his godson. It was immediately answered with, “I can’t hear you! La, la, la, la, la!” And Sirius just knew Harry had put his fingers in his ears to block him out. 

 

~!~

 

That had been three months ago now. And it was only a week after that when Sirius offered Snape a room in the house. 

 

Harry finished his butterbeer before deciding to head up to bed. He could only hope that the two of them had worn themselves out already. They may not have been old but they certainly weren’t young anymore. 

 

When Harry reached Snape’s door, he paused to listen for a moment. He heard nothing at first so he continued to his own room. Then he heard it again, the obvious sounds of a bed that someone was having sex on. 

 

With a few quick steps, Harry was in front of the door. He pounded on it and shouted, “Would you two give it a rest and go to sleep already?!” Had there not been a charm to keep the sound of voices from leaving the room, Harry would have heard Snape laugh. Though it was probably better that he didn’t. 

 

Finally Harry decided to just give up and try to get some sleep himself. He went to his room, stripped for the night, and crawled into bed. _Maybe I should get Malfoy to come fuck me and make sure Sirius catches us. Then he’d know how I feel._ Harry thought as he finally managed to drift into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
